The present invention relates to a voltage detector devices. More specifically, the present invention relates to a non-contact voltage detector with integral power source operably connected to a user input port.
Many attempts have been made to provide a non-contact voltage detector that detects the presence of voltage in electrical components and devices. Typically, these devices detect voltage in electrical components by detecting magnetic and electric fields caused by the presence of electrical energy. These devices offer protection for any person who may come in contact with electrical components and desires to safely determine if the electrical components are energized or not. However, standard voltage detectors, for example, do not allow for the recharging of their power source (battery) without removal from a battery compartment.
Non-contact voltage detectors are used as a safety device to minimize the risk of being electrocuted. Testing these known devices, however, may be difficult given that many electrical components and devices that require testing for the presence of voltage are in inaccessible locations. For example, an electrician wanting to detect the presence of voltage at an electrical outlet in a crawl space would, upon determining that the batteries are dead, be required to removable one or more batteries from a non-contact voltage detector and replace them with additional batteries.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,193,802 to Evans describes a slidably attachable non-contact voltage detector. However, Evans has several known drawbacks. In particular, Evans requires the removal of batteries from the housing of the non-contact voltage detector. However, the removal and insertion of batteries may be exceedingly difficult in low light or no light conditions, and in areas with mobility constraints, such as attics and crawl spaces. The present invention provides for non-contact voltage detector with integral power source rechargeable via electrical connection to an external power source using an electrical connector, such as a USB connector. Further, dead batteries do not allow for the testing of outlets and circuits, requiring the batteries to be replaced with charged batteries or removed and recharged in an external battery charging station. The present invention allows a user to recharge an integral power source from an external electrical power source immediately prior to using the present invention. Additionally, the present invention includes a plurality of light sources that are configured to flash continuously or a predetermined number of times when the power source is being charged via the user input port. Further, at least one of the light sources of the present invention is operably connected to the integral power source and configured to emit a plurality of charge state light indicators, wherein a first charge state light indicator will indicate a first charge state of the integral power source, and a second charge state light indicator will indicate a second charge state of the integral power source.
In light of the devices disclosed in the prior art, it is submitted that the present invention substantially diverges in design elements from the prior art and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing non-contact voltage detector devices. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.